


Three Countries and One Planet

by morelenmir



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, adventures with aliens, cons in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/pseuds/morelenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and the Doctor are held at gunpoint. The hitter does what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Countries and One Planet

**Author's Note:**

> For a 150-words-only challenge. And who doesn't like the idea of Eliot traipsing about space and time?

Eliot is still beside him. "Those guns?"

His growl is predatory, low enough for the human ear to barely register. The Doctor replies in English, equally soft. "Yes."

"Their skin poisonous?"

The Vitxyip's bright colouring—electric purple and green—does resemble poisonous Earth creatures, but he shakes his head in muted relief.

"Spit acid or anything similar?"

An eyebrow travels skyward involuntarily and he glances at his erstwhile companion. "No, nothing like that."

"Good."

Eliot blurs into motion. Despite his attitude toward violence, the Doctor has to appreciate the brutal grace the human exhibits. The slender weapons are attended to first, stripped from Dartmouth green hands and tossed out of reach, then Eliot disables the hostile quartet with ruthless efficiency.

"I'm pretty certain you'll never be allowed on this planet again."

Eliot shrugs, his crooked grin hid by a cloud of loose hair. "Make it three countries an' one planet."


End file.
